Sailor Moon Black
by Sailor Aoi
Summary: Tercer capitulo^^, espero que me dejen su opinon ^^!
1. Lo inesperado

LO INESPERADO

~ Antes que nada ninguno de los personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen , son sacados de la imaginación de nuestra sensei Naoko Takeuchi, aunque la idea de la historia es mía, por favor no me vayan a denunciar, y ahora seguimos con el fic ^^ ~:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día asoleado, era un día perfecto . . . era un día especial.

-Por fin mi gran sueño se hará realidad . . . aun no lo puedo creer.

-Señorita ya llegamos.

Serena – ¿En serio? (asomándose por la ventana), es mas hermoso de lo que me imaginaba.

No muy lejos de los ojos de la Futura Neo reina se encontraba una iglesia de tres torres, la principal que iba en medio, llevaba hasta la punta una cruz, tenia adornos al estilo barroco 

Y justo en frente un auto rojo con un adorno en cada puerta de color blanco se estacionaba, una joven vestida de novia salía de el...

Serena – Gracias

Papa Kenji – Te ves preciosa hija

Serena – (sonrojada) Gracias Papá

Serena lucia un hermoso vestido blanco un poco hampón, sin mangas y cuello cuadrado, con algunos adornos, cabello recogido formando un chongo con algunos rizos rebeldes, un tocado en rosas blancas con un velo no muy corto, acompañada de un ramo de rosas blancas y de tamaño mediano, en el rostro lucia maquillaje ligero que le hacia ver como una dulce niña inocente, tenia aretes de gota y zapatos de tiras color blanco nacarado

Haruka- Así es cabeza de bombón, el blanco te queda muy bien ^.~.

Serena- (sonrojándose) Gracias Haruka, tu tambien te ves muy bien 

La Sailor del viento lucia un tuxedo color azul marino, corbata azul marino y zapatos bien lustrados. 

Haruka- Gracias Princesa

Serena- De nada y ¿Michiru y Hotaru?

Haruka - Ellas llegaran en seguida, estaban terminando de arreglar el salón.

Serena- Espero que no tarden ^^, y también espero que Setsuna pueda venir

Haruka - Claro que vendrá

La madre de Serena lucia un lindo vestido color azul profundo como el de su cabello, y el hermano menor de Serena, un traje que le hacia ver bien aunque a él le hacia sentir extraño, en cuanto al padre de la novia tenia un traje de color negro al igual que el príncipe de la tierra.

Mama Ikuko – Estoy tan feliz hoy se casa mi única hija

Sammy – Y yo que soy Mamá ¿un fantasma?

Mama Ikuko – Dije hija, tu eres mi hijo

Sammy – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Papa Kenji – Estas muy feliz ¿verdad?

Serena – Si Papa hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida

Las inner lucían todas un hermoso vestido, del color que representaban, con un adorno que las distinguia, además de que el color de su vestidos, Amy- un vestido a tres cuartas partes del tobillo con zapatos de tiras color azul con gasa encima, y un chal de gasa, Lita- un vestido de color verde, era de cuello redondo con tiras que rodeaban sus hombros que de igual manera a tres cuartas partes del tobillo con una abertura hasta la pierna del lado izquierdo zapatos de tacón de aguja con unas tiras en la parte donde se concentraban los dedos del pie, , Mina- Un vestido naranja, que tenia tiras que rodeaban su cuello, tenia descubierta la espalda, y el largo del vestido llegaba hasta los tobillos, zapatos tipo sandalias pero al igual que lita tacón de aguja.

Lita – Oigan chicas ¿han visto a Raye?

Mina – No, espero que llegue pronto

Amy – si, ya que por ser la madrina de los anillos es muy necesaria

El sacerdote sale y les da indicaciones de que entren formados, así comienzan a entrar

Mina – Pues no llega

Amy - Espero que no tarde

Lita – si 

Mina - Miren ya llego Michiru y Hotaru.

Michiru - Hola chicas

La sailor de cabello aguamarina lucia un hermoso vestido con un ligero vuelo, tenia tiras en la espalda dejandola casi al descubierto su espalda tenia recogido el cabello, zapatos de tacón medio color turquesa y con tiras entrelazadas, con unos hermosos pendientes, y la sailor de la destrucción lucia un vestido color morado oscuro que tenia mangas cortas que rodeaban sus hombros, tenia cuello V en su cabellos lucia unos pasadores morados que quedaban a la perfección

Amy - Hola ^^

Hotaru - hola^^

Mina- Hola Michiru, hola Hotaru

Lita - Hola ^^

Amy - Estamos algo preocupadas por que no llega Raye, y ya le marcamos a su teléfono y nada

Michiru - No se preocupen tal vez no contestaba porque ya venia en camino

Hotaru- Si, seguro que si

Llegando al altar...

Papa Kenji – Darien cuídemela mucho (dándole la mano de Serena)

Darien – si, señor no se preocupe (tomándola)

Sacerdote – Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos personas Darien y Serena 

Pasaron las madrinas que como sabemos eran las chicas, y pasando a esa parte que nos encanta...

- Hola, lamento llegar tarde

Michiru - No te preocupes Setsuna lo importante es que llegaste

La sailor del tiempo llevaba un vestido pegado que llegaba a su tobillo, color chapopote con ligeros toques de azul marino, llevaba un hombro sin manga, zapatos negros cubiertos hasta terminar la zona de los dedos, con tiras pasando por su talones.

Mina - Así es, bien dicen que se Vale tarde que mejor nunca

Amy - Es mas Vale tarde que nunca

Lita - Nunca cambiaras Mina

Hotaru - Pero al menos se le entendió un poco

Mina- Hotaru gracias por tus ánimos

Hotaru- De nada

Setsuna - Se ven muy bien

Mina - claro todo es gracias a ti

La guardiana del tiempo les habia diseñado a todas su vestidos, incluyendo el suyo y el de la futura neo reina Serenity

Sacerdote – que pase la madrina del los anillos

Mina – No ha llegado

Michiru - Esta ves yo le marcare (tomando su celular)

- Espere aquí están ( entregándoselos al sacerdote, y después toma asiento)

Sacerdote – Darien Chiba aceptas como como esposa a Serena Tsukino, para protegerla, amarla, respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida

Darien – si acepto (a pesar de ser su propia boda no se veía muy feliz)

Sacerdote – Y tu Serena Tsukino aceptas a Darien Chiba como tu esposo, para protegerlo, amarlo respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida

Serena - ¡Si acepto! (emocionada como cualquier novia el día de su boda)

Sacerdote – Si hay algún impedimento para que se lleve a cabo esta unión que hable hoy o que calle para siempre  
(y al ver que nadie decía nada decidió continuar) entonces los...

- Espere. . . Darien no te puedes casar

Haruka- ¿¡¡¡¡PERO QUE RAYOS!!!!?

Lita – ¿Que?

Mina - ¿Que significa esto!

Amy – ¡No puede ser!

Michiru - ¿¡Pero como se atreve!?

Hotaru - ¿¡Que le sucede!?

Setsuna - N-No . . . no puedo creerlo.

Continuara 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Notas de la autora:}

Gracias por leer este fic ;_;, es el primero que hago( pero ya lo eh reescrito como tres veces ¬¬) , en realidad pensé que nunca iba poder publicarlo ^^ pero ya me ven que si, espero que les haya gustado, por favor degen su opinión o sus regaños 


	2. Nunca lo crei de ti

**NUNCA LO CREI DE TI**

~ Antes que nada ninguno de los personajes que se presentan de Sailor Moon me pertenecen , son sacados de la imaginación de nuestra sensei Naoko Takeuchi, aunque la idea de la historia es mía, por favor no me vayan a denunciar, y ahora seguimos con el fic ^^ ~:

** ------------------------------------------------------**

Serena – Que te sucede porque dices eso y ahora

- Lo siento Serena es que yo. . .amo a Darien y no puedo permitir que se case contigo- hablo una chica vestida de rojo con una abertura en la pierna izquierda y zapatos de tacon alto.

Haruka - ¡¡¡Pero como te atreves!!!

Serena – No puede ser

Darien – Serena yo. . . todavía siento algo por ella y . . . quisiera intentarlo, tengo que aclarar que es lo que en verdad siento.

Serena –(impresionada) ¡¡¡¿que?!! . . . no puede ser, como pudiste hacerlo Rei te consideraba una de mis mejores amigas, ¡nunca te lo perdonare!¡me oyes! ¡NUNCA! -saliendo de la iglesia, corriendo.

Haruka - ¡Los dos son unos traidores, ni tu mereces ser una sailor , ni tu el futuro rey de Tokio de Cristal!

Amy – ¡Serena!-corriendo tras ella

Haruka- ¡Si algo le pasa, los dos serán los únicos responsables, me oyeron!¡Entonces sabrán quien soy yo!-corriendo al igual que Amy tras Serena

Darien – Serena espera

Rei – sujetándolo del brazo - no . . . no vayas no tiene caso Darien

Darien- Pero Rei . . . Serena . . . perdóname

Mientras Serena estaba en un lugar con muy poca luz ...

Serena – No puede ser, debe ser un sueño, si eso es, una terrible pesadilla, por favor . . . ya quiero despertar

- Te sientes traicionada verdad Princesa

Serena – Eh ¿quien es? ¡salga ahora!

- El solo estaba confundido entre tu y tu mejor amiga

Serena - ¿Quien es?

- No te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar

Serena – No, nadie me puede ayudar (soltándose a llorar sin poder evitarlo)

- Dame la mano, confía en mi

Serena – Como puedo confiar en alguien que no se quiere mostrar ante mi

- ¡Cabeza de Bombón!

Serena - Haruka (abrazándola)

Haruka - No te preocupes yo te cuidare

Serena - Gracias Haruka

- Excelente

Haruka - ¿Quien eres tu?

-Soy su oportunidad de calmar su dolor

Haruka - No me hagas reír - mirando en dirección de donde prevenía la voz

- Le estaba explicando a la princesa que yo puedo ayudarlas a que tengan mas poder

Haruka - Mmm . . . Suena interesante

Serena- Ya no puedo confiar en nadie, y hoy . . . lo descubrí

- Vamos princesa yo no soy de esas personas (ofreciéndole la mano)

Serena – No se, yo...(confundida le dio la mano)

- Que dices sailor Uranus

Haruka- No lo se

- Vamos confía en mi -ofreciéndole la mano

Haruka - Solo será porque estaré cuidando a la princesa - dándole la mano - ademas si le pasa algo te juro que no descansare hasta encontrarte y acabar contigo

- No te preocupes Sailor Uranus, la princesa estara bien

Serena-Transformándose en princesa)-¿Que es esto? nunca lo había sentido, es algo que no se explicar

Haruka - Puedo sentir un gran poder - transformándose en sailor

- Ahora podrás hacer lo que en este momento deseas Princesa

Serena - ¿Lo que mas deseo?

- Si princesa busca en tu interior y lo que mas deseas es vengarte de ella de la chica que te robo tu felicidad y así podrás aliviar tu dolor

Serena – Si . . . Tienes razón- el brillo de sus ojos desapare

- Ja, jajajajajajaja - desapareciendo

- ¡Serena!

Serena – ¿Eh?- volviendo a la normalidad y volteando

Amy – Serena, que bueno que te encontré, Serena quiero que sepas que, con lo que acaba de suceder con Darien, demuestra que Darien no te merecía

Haruka - Así es, es un cobarde, como se atrevió a hacerte esto en este día 

Serena – Gracias Amy . . . Haruka, pero eh decidido tener un vida sin lagrimas y sufrimiento

Amy – ¿De veras Serena?, no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés mejor

Haruka - . . .

Serena – Amy, dime ¿Tu como guardiana me seguirías a donde fuera?

Amy – Serena ,pero que cosas dices, mi misión es protegerte y así lo haré

Serena - Y como amiga?

Amy - Serena, Yo siempre te apoyare ^ ^

Serena – Entonces dame tu mano =)

Amy – Si ^_^- dándole la mano

Serena – Y dime Amy ¿que sientes ahora?, ¿cual es tu deseo?

Amy – yo . . . yo . . . yo deseo vengarme de Rei, ¿sabes Serena?, pagara por haberte hecho daño

Mientras en la iglesia...

Papa Kenji – Nunca debí confiar en ti

Darien – Señor discúlpeme yo no quería arruinar la boda yo...

Papa Kenji – No hay nada que decir todo esta muy claro, no quiero que te vuelvas acercar a mi hija - dándole un golpe en la cara

Darien – Aaaahhhhhh señor yo...

Mama Ikuko – Basta Papá no quiero que te ensucies las mano con alguien que no vale la pena, con alguien que nunca quiso a nuestra hija - derramando una lagrima, sin poder evitarlo- y tenemos que buscar a Serena

Papa Kenji – Tienes razón vamonos 

Sammy – Te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana y te las veras conmigo - mostrándole su puño

Tres jovenes lsalian de la iglesia lentamente 

Setsuna - Esto cambiara drásticamente el futuro

Michiru - No hay nada que podamos hacer, solo esperar las consecuencias

Hotaru - "La traición a a la princesa de la Luna traira una venganza", hay que evitar que la princesa se llene de odio 

Michiru - Asi es la princesa es demasiado pura

Setsuna - Si ella tiene el corazón con odio ¿que sera del futuro Tokio de Cristal?

Y con Rei

Lita - Como pudiste

Rei – Por favor lita no me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento

Mina – Eso debiste de pensar antes de la tontería que cometiste

Rei – ya por favor . . . ya basta

Mina – Eres la pero chica que eh conocido - abofeteándola 

Rei – Ahhhhhhhh - sujetándose la mejilla - Pero . . . Mina

Lita – ¡¡Cállate no te quiero oírte mas, vamonos Mina!!! - tomándola de la mano

Rei – No debí haberle hablado por teléfono a Darien ayer, si algo le pasa a Serena nunca me lo perdonare

** CONTINUARA **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

{Notas de la Autora}

Por favor no me quieran matar, se que no les gusta que se separen Mamoru y Usagui pero no lo puede evitar ,es el primer fic, que hago, espero que me comprendan, ademas de que ya lo eh reescrito muchas veces y ya tiene como un año que lo escribí asi que todavía le hago unos pequeños arreglos. Ya se que cuando Serena le dio la mano, les recordo a la niña odiosa esa de Rini. Por cierto confieso que me inspire en un fic llamado la Boda, que se encuentra en la pagina de Sailor Moon Angel ^^!

Atte. Sailor Guerrero Blue (Sailor Aoi)


	3. Transformaciones

TRANSFORMACIONES

~ Antes que nada ninguno de los personajes que se presentan de Sailor Moon me pertenecen , son sacados de la imaginación de nuestra sensei Naoko Takeuchi, aunque la idea de la historia es mía, por favor no me vayan a denunciar, y ahora seguimos con el fic ^^ ~:

---------------------------------------------------------

Amy – Crees que necesitemos de las demás 

Haruka - Yo no lo creo solas podemos darla su merecido a Raye

Serena – Si pero primero necesita...

- ¡Serena!

Lita – Serena, que bueno que te encontramos , no te preocupes ya le dimos su merecido a Raye

Mina – Si Serena, ¿Serena?

Serena – Que pasa

Mina – Es que sinceramente pensábamos encontrarte en otro estado

Serena – ¿ Encontrarme llorando?

Lita – La verdad si

Serena - ¡¡Pues no chicas, ya no pienso ser esa niña que caminaba por esa vida de lagrimas!!

Mina - Serena tranquila. . . no pensamos que reaccionaras así

Amy -Chicas, ¿verdad que ustedes jamás defraudaran a Serena?

Haruka- Y aunque lo hagan ella siempre contara con las outers - mirándolas fríamente 

Lita - Claro Amy nunca, nosotras juramos lealtad a nuestra princesa y así lo haremos

Mina - Si es verdad, y nunca la dejaremos sola. 

Amy- Chicas Serena, tiene una nueva razón de vivir

Serena - Así es , mi nueva razón será hacer todo lo posible para que Raye sienta el dolor que sentí

Lita - Pero Serena, tu nuca harías eso

Mina - Es verdad, tu nunca te vengarías 

Amy - Pero chicas, entiendan a Serena, después de lo que hizo Raye.

Haruka - Así es esa traidora, pagara

Lita - Si pero eso no esta bien, ¿que te sucede Amy?

Mina - Tengo un mal presentimiento - la joven baja la mirada

Serena - Vamos chicas, que les sucede, vamos seamos las mejores amigas

Amy- Si chicas

Haruka - y Si no quieren , no importa nosotras protegeremos a nuestra princesa

Serena - chicas ya saben que hacer (dirigiéndose a Haruka y Amy)

Amy - ¡Si!

Y de repente las dos se trasforman

Lita - ¿Que les sucedió a sus trajes?

Amy - Nada

Mina - ¿Nada?, pero si están mas obscuros

Haruka - Tonterías, yo no les veo ningún cambio

Serena - Yo tampoco noto la diferencia, solo se que tenemos mas poder 

Amy - Si chicas y ustedes también pueden tenerlo

Serena - así es,^^ además siempre estaremos juntas - apareciendo una sombra detrás de ella

Lita - Serena hay alguien detrás de ti

Mina - Estas poseída por el mal 

Serena - No se de que hablan chicas, pero si ustedes quieren ser mas fuertes ayúdenme

Amy - Por favor Lita, Mina , protejamos juntas a Serena ^^.

Haruka- ¿Acaso tienen miedo?

Lita - Pero...

Serena - Confíen en mi, por favor

Mina - Confió en ti Serena

Lita - Si yo también- no muy convencida - todo sea por nuestra princesa

Amy - Ahora todas juntas protegeremos a nuestra princesa

Serena - Gracias chicas (dándoles un nuevo poder)

Lita- sabes que cuentas con nosotras para todo

Mina - Si, siempre te protegemos

Amy - NO te dejaremos sola

Serena - Que tal si prueban su poder 

Mina - SI

Lita - claro Serena ^^

Lita - ¡¡¡POR EL PODER DERL CRISTAL BLACK DE JUPITER TRANSFORMACIÓN!!!

Mina - ¡¡¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL BLACK DE VENUS TRASFORMACIÓN!!¡

Y una vez transformadas los trajes de las inners se volvieron mas obscuros

Serena - Ahora si , por fin cumpliré mi deseo, mi nuevo deseo . . . vengarme de . . .Raye

Haruka - Ahora si conocerá nuestro verdadero poder - cruzando los brazos

Amy - Así es Serena

Lita - Y no te dejaremos sola

Mina - Ya veras Raye, lo que te espera

Alguien sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta las observaba, aunque no había observado todo desde el inicio pero pudo ver lo suficiente para comprender algunas cosas

- Asi que fue Rei, tenia razon, debo de encontrarla, mañana comenzare con mi búsqueda.

Continuara 

-------------------

Disculpen por el retraso y para acabarla, porque este capitulo no lo describí muy bien, es que no había tenido tiempo de entrar a subirlo =o

Selene - Lo siento si los separe, pero espero que te guste el fic =)

Mer- Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ;_; y por tus reviews, Espero que te guste este capitulo ^.~

Meri - Si, Serena sera, mala, no se muy bien si es un fic, Serena/Darien, yo digo que si (aunque muy poco)

Silver - Gracias por tu apoyo, seguire actualizando ^^

Bueno espero qeu les guste y que me dejen opiniones ^^!

Atte. Sailor Guerrero Blue(Sailor Aoi)


End file.
